


Into oblivion

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Holtzbert - Freeform, Sad, Sorry guys, Sort Of, but not sorry, ghostbusters - Freeform, holtzbert finale, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: As they looked over the lake at the setting sun, they knew they were ready.It was time.





	Into oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay randomly this was inspired by my laptop background, an image of a chair on a deck by a [lake](https://images6.alphacoders.com/476/476053.jpg) as the sun goes down.  
> Finally figured out how to embed, so link is there!
> 
> Super sad, grab the tissues.

As they looked over the lake at the setting sun, they knew they were ready. It was time.

 

Jillian and Erin Holtzmann sat on their wooden chairs, on the deck by the lake, as they did every night now. But tonight something was different. 

 

They watched as the sun set, the orange glow lighting up their content faces as they held hands, drinking in the sight of the sky and the water. They looked at each other, smiling gently, not needing to say anything, after 58 years able to read each other's eyes with a single glance.

 

Erin recalled her life with Jillian, the adventures as ghostbusters, the fun they had together, living a life that could not have been more perfect.

Jillian thought about her life as an engineer, a friend, a wife. She thought about the revolutionary breakthroughs she had made in nuclear energy.

They both thought about watching their children grow up, seeing them succeed, in turn raising children of their own. The Christmases they had spent, at least 12 people every year, sat around the table in their lakeside cottage, enjoying each other's company. The times they had gone to see Abby and Patty in New York, going to cafes and recounting recent events together over coffee.

 Thinking of the rush and noise of the Big Apple made the lake seem even more crushingly silent. The water was still, no wind blew. But the birds sang a gentle chorus, the evensong filling the empty air around them.

They looked at each other, taking in every line, every crease, each one forged from joy and pain. The eyes were full of love and sadness, of joy and regret.

And neither of them had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

"I love you, Er-bear."

"I love you too, Jillybean."

"You ready?"

"With you? Always."

They smiled gently at one another, squeezing each other's hands, before turning to watch the sun set in the horizon.

 

They both knew, together they could always face anything. And they knew they were ready now.

Ready to face oblivion.

 

Two grey haired women sat in rickety chairs, watching the lake, watching the sun go down for the last time, smiling in their endless sleep.

 

No one heard the birds stop singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive? Anyone need hydration or tissues? x


End file.
